Growing Pains
by WriterKPC
Summary: The Utonium girls are back, trying to overcome past issues, obstacles occasionally tripping them now, and relationships. Now back in Townsville the girls have to adjust with their younger sister, having to deal with their suspicious neighbors and their personal problems, and family drama. Hopefully the Utoniums can survive.
1. chapter 1

Five years passed since the Utoniums left Townsville to go take care of the girl's sick grandmother, The Professor's mother. Now seventeen and having a new edition to their household. Fourteen year old Bunny Utonium, who is now moving out of the home she lived in since the professor dropped her off at their grandmother's three years ago.

Townsville has become peaceful over the few years. No destruction has came to the city, just the average petty crimes. The occasional need of the ambulance for the old man who fell and the odd house that catches on fire.

"Girls, were here. Get your stuff and start unpacking"

The professor says parking the car into the driveway of the home. Taking the keys out, he opens the door and close it shut. Grumbling Buttercup elbows Bunny who is sitting in the middle of Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Your taking up all the back row, braces"

Bunny narrow her eyes at her older sister and push her against the car door. Grunting Buttercup pushes back causing bunny to squish Bubbles against the car door. Screaming out in pain, Bubbles tries to push Bunny off of her as Buttercup and Bunny began arguing. Turning around Blossom narrows her eyes at her three sisters.

"Would you guys cut it out"

Blossom say while getting out the car and slamming it close and walking inside the house. Walking inside you could see dust everywhere and spider webs in the corner of the house. Walking up the stairs Blossom peaks her head into the room she shared with Buttercup and Bubbles. The huge heart bed gone and replaced with three individual queen size beds. "Gee did I miss sharing a room with you two" Buttercup says walking inside the room and to her bed with her duffle. Blossom ignores her sarcasm, being the girls slept in different areas when staying with their sick grandmother. "Bunny is bringing your stuff up girly" Bubbles says rolling her suitcase in and smiling. Blossom looks at her two sisters unpacking, now knowing they will be going back to how things use to be. Sitting on her bed Blossom lays back and stares at the ceiling. "Blossom, here is your bag. Do you have somewhere I can put my stuff since I will be sleeping in your room until dad gets me a bed" Blossom slowly sits up and nod. "Yeah you can use the bottom drawers Bun" Blossom says staring at Bunny. Bunny nods placing Blossom bag on the bed and immediately begin putting her stuff away. Laying back down on the bed Blossom close her eyes getting bored of watching Bunny put her clothes up.

"Hey girls somebody is at the door, can one of you get it" Blossom groans shaking her head. "Since your not doing anything miss royalty to answer the door" Buttercup commands looking over here shoulder to Blossom. Hearing the doorbell again Buttercup clap her hands together loudly.

"Any day now"

Rolling out of bed Blossom shoots a quick glare at Buttercup who returns the glare with a quick smile. Jogging down the stairs Blossom yells coming as she swings the door open. Raising her eyebrows Blossom sees noone standing in front of the door and sigh. About to shut the door Blossom looks down to see a cake with a card next to it. Bending over Blossom grabs the cake and card and walks inside shutting the door with her foot. Placing the cake on the counter Blossom opens the card and begins to read.

"Nice to have the Utonium's back. Here is a cake from your neighbors. Also thank you Professor, this a piece of our appreciation for what you did for me and my family the past four years. MJ"

Blossom narrows her eyes "MJ" she mumbles to herself flipping the card over and rereading the small message. Setting the card down Blossom looks at the swirl cake with the phrase 'welcome back' on the top. "Hey you guys neighbors got us a cake" Blossom yells walking into the kitchen to grab a knife and plate. Running down the steps screaming Bubbles snatch the knife and plate from Blossom and scream "cake" as she cuts herself a nice big chunk.

"Save the rest of a piece barbie" Buttercup comments calmly walking into the kitchen with Bunny behind her. Looking at the cake and the card right next to it Buttercup raise an eyebrow picking the card up. "They gave us a card" Buttercup ask as Blossom slightly nods watching Buttercup read the card. "Who is MJ" Buttercup ask receiving a shrug from her sisters. "Oh cake" Professor says walking inside as Buttercup cuts her father a slice before going back to eating her slice. The five of them gather around the cake silently eating not trying to make conversation. Blossom picks at her cake with her fork watching the professor.

"Well that was pretty good" the professor comments outing his plate and fork in the sink. Turning around seeing Bubbles cutting another piece the professor shakes his head. "That's your last piece Bubbles" the professor says to be met with a sad faces Bubbles who mumbles a yes sir. Quietly walking up Blossom sets her fork on the plate and slides it to Bunny. " You can have my piece Bun" Blossom says striding to catch up to the professor. Reaching the doorway of his room Blossom cleara her throat seeing the professor sit on his bed. "Uh Professor I have a question" The professor nose his head telling Blossom to continue. "You know who MJ is? I mean we have to let him or her know we got the cake and thank them" Blossom says leaning against the door frame. The professor nods "oh I will tell then, no need to worry, honey" the professor says smiling. Nodding her head Blossom slowly exits the bedroom and walks to her room.

"Buttercup that's totally my hairbrush your using right now" Bubbles says taking her pig tails out and. Buttercup shrugs "oh and I'm totally using it"

"You can't just use my hairbrush when you feel like it, you should definitely ask"

"Instead of worrying about this hairbrush I'm only going to be using for another three minutes. You need to worry about your teeth that need to be brushed before you get a cavity miss cake" Buttercup retorts as she continues to brush her shoulder length hair. Bubbles balls her fists up before stomping out the room. Bunny shakes her head as she sitting at the shared study table playing a word search.

Walking in Blossom lays across the bed and close her eyes. "We should go to bed early, so we can get to school early tomorrow. Because we are new and all and we need to know where everything is" Blossom says quickly falling asleep.

"Hey Bunny, sweetheart take a first day of high school picture" the professor says holding his camera up as Bunny brush her hair behind her ear and walk into the middle of the living room. "Okay good. Now girls come get in Bunny's picture, hurry up" the professor rush. Waiting for her sisters Bunny looks herself up and down. Her high top purple converse, dark jeans, and her purple unicorn shirt that stops just above the top her jeans. The first to walk in the living room was Bubbles who quickly throws her big shoulder bag on the couch and is wearing a black skirt, baby blue body suit, low top blue converse, and a white cardigan. Standing next to Bunny Bubbles pull her two french braids to the front.

"Blossom and Buttercup, hurry. You guys are going to be late for school" the professor yells holding the camera up and taking a picture of the youngest two. Second to come down the steps is Buttercup who has on black khaki shorts, a tight fitted back and green stripped shirt, with black vans, and green high socks. Coming down with her book bag over on one shoulder Buttercup tucks hair behind both ears and stands next to Bubbles. Lifting his camera up the professor takes a picture of the youngest three waiting for his oldest. Before he could tell Blossom rushes down with her book bag hanging off her shoulder. Fly hairs from her messy bun in front her face, holding bobby pins in her mouth. "Sorry" Blossom says standing next to Bunny as she pins a couple strangely of hair away. Looking up Blossom smoothes out her black T-shirt dress that the dresses with her red vans. Smiling the professor motions to Blossom's pocket. Looking down Blossom gives a quick laugh before grabbing her red ribbon hanging out her pocket and tying it around her bun.

"Okay finally. Everybody smile" the professor says lifting up his camera for the final picture and taking multiple pictures before telling them to get in the car.

 **Okay after long hard consideration I decided to do it. I decided to write a ppg fic, my inspiration was from the writer megmeg999** **who wrote a wonderful ppg fic called "mishaps". It made me absolutely fall in love, I reccommend you guys to go read it. I have been trying to find another fic like it to read but I'm falling short. If you guys know any then it would be greatly appreciated if you guys tell me, oh I been really into Kevedd too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Walking inside the four girls walk around the crowded hallway while looking down at their schedule. "We have nothing but culinary together Bloss" Bubbles says holding Blossom's schedule. Not paying attention Blossom looks around the hallways. Teens interacting with each other such as hugging, kissing, horseplay, laughing and talking amongst one another. It feels normal in a sense, but not familiar. Blossom perfered her old scho better, the were new faces that didn't really know of her and her sisters, now the normal facade is over.

"Bun you got art with me first period" Buttercup says throwing an arm around her younger and slightly taller sister. Pulling her in the direction of the art room Buttercup and Bunny wave bye to their sisters and quickly disappear into the crowds. "Its just us two Bloss" Bubbles says looking at her older sister.

"Blossom"

Snapping her neck to the side Blossom faces Bubbles and nods. "Wassup Bubs" Blossom says looking at her younger sister. "Where Buttercup and Bunny went" Blossom ask looking around.

"They went to art" Bubbles answer. "I just wanted to know what you have for first, I have pre-cal"

Blossom looks down at the piece of paper in her hand and nod "I have AP Chemistry" Blossom answers as her phone vibrates. Going to her back pocket Blossom pulls her phone out and narrow her eyes reading the text. Putting her phone back Blossom looks up at Bubbles and smile "well were should go to class and get familiar, we are new afterall" Blossom says as Bubbles shrugs her shoulders watching Blossom speed walk down the hall.

Turning a corner and looking around Blossom finally finds the empty dark classroom and quietly shut the door behind herself.

"Took you long enough"

Blossom rolls her eyes "enough, I couldn't just come running to you that would cause suspicion. I didn't even tell my sisters that you and your brothers go here." Blossom Explains setting her bag down on a empty desk.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Have you missed me, though"

Blossom rolls her eyes as the figure in front of her. "We talk to each other all the time B-"

"But we haven't seen each other since the night of the funeral, its hard being faithful when I can never touch you Blossom"

Blossom nods here head "I know I know, just not right now. We have to still be a secret, we can't tell anyone right now. They wouldn't understand"

"Fuck that" the figure growls pulling Blossom closer to himself. "I like you and that's all that matters"

PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG

Walking into art Buttercup sits in the back where it looks the most peaceful and where no one will bother her. Bunny sits in front of her not wanting to be too close to her sister but too far away either. Mainly because the only person Bunny knows is Buttercup, but Buttercup has her moments and wants to be a good couple feet away so she is not a punching bag for when the young artist becomes frustrated.

"Good morning class" the teacher says as the bell rings. Walking to the front the male teacher smiles looking at all the students. "Since you are in my class I can only assume that you guys are aspiring artist who have an hunger for creativity. I'm glad your here then, if you are just taking this just to take it well, try to get switched out my classroom. I am mister Turner, nice to meet you all" mister Turner finish as he walks to the chalk board.

"Now everybody you have a project that's due, let's say in two weeks Monday. Illustrate beauty to me, the top three will be featured in the art carnival next month. Where famous artists who teach at nice art colleges come to expect, which if your lucky can get you a mentor ship and maybe a scholarship." Mister Turner says smiling as Buttercup nods, "well begin", and with that mister Turner picks his book up and begins reading.

Turning around Bunny leans to the side so Buttercup could see over the canvas. "Hey what are you going to do Buttercup"

Buttercup frowns setting her pencil down "doesn't matter because our deffintions of beauty are two different things, but I will drawing something. I will figure out how to color it later"

Bunny nods as she turns back to her blanket canvas. "Well maybe if brainstorm something will come to me-"

Bunny was cute off by the unnecessary swing of the door and it hitting the wall shaking a painting by it. Mister Turner groans not lifting his head up from his book as a tall male walks into the room.

"Fun, you actually showed up to school today. which reminds me, I need to take roll" mister Turner says calling out last names.

"Couplar"

"here"

Buttercup whips her head up and stare at the tall male student in front of her. "You've got to be fucking kidding me" Buttercup mumbles as Bunny turns around.

"Who is that Buttercup" Bunny ask looking at her older sister. Buttercup licks her lips about to answer when the door swings open. Mister Turner turns and roll his eyes.

"Damn, the could have cut me some slack, both of you are in my class? Hell" mister Turner curse as he pause on roll to watch the males sit down.

Bunny turns around shocked then back to her sister "I wonder if the rest of his brothers are here" Bunny ask Buttercup who is in a daze.

Shaking her head Buttercup smacks her forehead "fuck me in the ass"

PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG

Walking into the classroom Bubbles looks around to see no one remotely familiar from preschool. Sighing Bubbles sits down in an pair of empty desk by the door and put her bag onto of the desk. "Hopefully they're some cute boys for a distraction, because I suck at math" Bubbles says as she fixes her lip stick and immediately stop seeing a tall guy with blonde and red hair. "Why hello distraction" Bubbles says putting her makeup and her bag on the ground. Smiling the boy catches Bubbles's gaze and smirk sitting in the seat next to her. "Hi my name is Johnny, yours" Johnny ask holding his hand out as Bubbles finely shake the hand smiling.

"Bubbles, your really cute by the way Johnny" Bubbles says as they let go. Johnny smiles even wider "your very cute yourself Bubbles. Are you new here"

Bubbles nods wondering if its that obvious. "Well since you are new you should come sit at my table for lunch, I will introduce you to my friends, get you adjusted. Even give you a tour of the school later" Johnny says as he licks his bottom lip.

"I would like that" Bubbles says as the teacher comes in and quickly begins the lesson for the day.

"Just because its the first day of school does not mean we can not learn. Now shut up and pull out something to write with and write on"

Okay I know that was a long wait for the second chapter so here it is. Also I will be pretty busy for the past couple of months, I'm a senior in highschool. With that being said I will still write, as if I could stop, but it will not be quick updates, so be patient with me until the summer.


End file.
